


A Fine Addition

by Darth_Vaders_Left_Glove



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Captive, M/M, Sci-fi bullshit, Tattoo fetish?, sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Vaders_Left_Glove/pseuds/Darth_Vaders_Left_Glove
Summary: Thrawn captures Maul for his art collection. Maybe things happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, please be gentle

Thrawn gazed at the former sith that sat on the floor of his room. Maul had not moved since he'd been put there but continued to stare at nothing, his face showing only the slightest hint of his rage at his defeat. The damage to his prosthetic legs might be the reason for his uncharacteristic stillness, but it was hard to tell with someone so unpredictable. 

The Grand Admiral walked slowly around the Dathomirian Zabrak—the very last of his kind—and admired the intricate tattoos that covered what was left of his body. Maul was the last remnant of this style of art in the whole galaxy...and he was here in Thrawn's collection. Almost absentmindedly, he reached down to touch the black and red skin of Maul's shoulder. Maul blinked at the touch and turned his head to eye the imperial whose fingers traced along his skin.

“So beautiful...” Thrawn breathed, mostly to himself. Maul raised an eyebrow, ignorant of Thrawn's obsession. The Grand Admiral pulled his hand away reluctantly. 

“Do you know why you were brought here, Maul?” Thrawn asked, returning to his calm monotone and moving to stand in front of Maul.

“I can only presume. Perhaps you thought to present me to the Emperor? Or maybe you're just a gloating type. I'll tell you now that that path never ends well,” Maul spoke with a calm that contrasted from his characteristic anger. Thrawn smirked, wondering what Maul was planning. 

“Perhaps if I were more desperate for achievements I would pass you on up the line, but I find you a bit more valuable than that. In fact, I do not intend for my superiors to ever find out that you are here." Thrawn paced as he spoke, and he could almost feel those dangerous eyes following his every move.

“Then what, if I may ask, do you intend?” Thrawn stopped in front of a painting of a sunset on Ryloth. 

“I am an art collector, if you have not yet made that assumption based on my gallery here. You...” Thrawn turned back to look at Maul, trying to think of the best way to frame his words to the former sith. “You have art printed across your skin. You are essentially the last surviving piece of a collection, and I, in a sense, want to add you to mine.”

Maul looked at him in disbelief. “I'm not sure I fully understand,” Maul finally said, wishing he still had his lightsaber. Thrawn thought for a moment, trying to think of a comparison. 

“Think of Jabba the Hutt. Think of how he keeps a vast collection of females of all different species around him at all times, mostly as a show of power.” Maul's scowl deepened. 

“So you intend to make me your slave?” Thrawn smiled. “No.” The Grand Admiral crouched before the dark sider, tilting his head up by the chin. 

“I intend to make you my treasure.”


	2. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul thinks about what he's been offered

Maul sat upon mounds of cushions that he could not feel through his newly repaired prosthetics and thought of how far he'd fallen. Thrawn had finally left him to himself while he returned to his work, giving Maul time to think about his offer. Comfort, food, a place fight out his anger in simulations... a place to call home... 

Maul was surprised at how tempted he was. There were only two problems. For one, he would have to give up the revenge he'd wasted years chasing. The idea that he had dedicated his life to was the destruction of the Jedi, and then he altered this goal to the destruction of one specific Jedi. It was finally dawning on him how pitiful he'd become and how... worthless he truly felt. Of course he still hated the Jedi. That concept would never be scraped out of his mind. But making his whole life revolve around the thing he hated most had brought him nothing but suffering. 

And the other problem was the chiss. He'd said that he wanted access to Maul's body whenever he wanted. To examine, he said. To admire, he said. To touch. This idea made Maul feel uncomfortable in a way he never had before. From what he knew, no one had ever thought of him as a “work of art” to his knowledge. Nobody had ever considered him admirable for something so simple before. His old master had expressed satisfaction in his fighting skills. His (surviving) enemies told tales of his ruthlessness. But no one had ever spoken so enthusiastically about the markings on his skin before. It made him feel... exposed.

He stood up to test out his new legs, which were, as Thrawn said, a gift. The Chiss had explained that they would only be functional in his quarters in order to keep Maul from escaping before he'd properly considered what he'd been offered. Maul knew that, if he was determined enough, he could crawl his way off the ship, but the thought of what would come after his escape soured the idea.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that his mind was already made up. It was admitting this aloud that was the real problem. He turned to sit back down, perhaps lay down, but before he could, the door opened. He turned to see Thrawn walk in dressed in much more casual—but still stylish—attire.

“Have you made your mind up? Will you choose to stay?” Thrawn asked, his voice calm but his eyes hoping. Maul glared into those red eyes, although his anger was mostly focused inward. “You ask that as though I have any alternative.” The two stared at each other for a beat, one waiting for a better answer and the other waiting for a better question. Maul turned his glare upwards and sighed in frustration. “I will stay...For now.” 

Thrawn smiled. “I am glad to hear that. Please, make yourself comfortable. I want to begin at once.” Maul scowled his confusion. 

“Begin what?” 

“Your first examination.”


	3. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul feels some funny feelings toward Thrawn, and then things get weird

Maul stood in the center of the room, holding his arms out to his sides and squinting in the light. It had been 25 minutes and Thrawn was still only on his left arm. The chiss kept stepping back to look at him from the corner of the room and then forward to stare just inches from his skin. 

Maul was not famous for his patience, and he was having trouble withholding an exasperated sigh when he felt Thrawn's touch. Completely focused in on Maul's black tattoos, Thrawn used both hands to slowly turn Maul's arm over, exposing his palm to the light. As he bent and stretched Maul's fingers, completely engrossed, Maul stared back the chiss. 

He watched as Thrawn slowly moved his gaze up along his arm, noticing that he could just barely feel the Grand Admiral's breath on his skin. When Thrawn got to Maul's shoulder, he finally looked up and was caught in the former sith's gaze. Thrawn slowly straightened, not breaking eye contact. There was a strange tension between them that Maul didn't like. It didn't imply violent feelings, which was the only kind of tension he knew. He was in unfamiliar territory and it was quite unsettling. 

Thrawn brought one hand to Maul's face, then the other. With his thumbs he traced the symmetrical zig-zag tattoos that ran across Maul's cheeks. His face was mere inches away from Maul's. Thrawn moved his left hand to Maul's chin and lowered his right to to a small remote attached to his belt. He typed in a short sequence and waited. 

When Maul's eyes widened, Thrawn smiled knowingly. “I am sure you have not felt something like this in a while.” Maul pushed Thrawn's hand away. “What've you done to me?” 

“Returning your mobility was not the only gift I included in your new prosthetics,” Thrawn explained, “I have returned sensations that you have been missing out on due to your condition, such as what you are feeling right now: arousal.” Maul took a step back in disbelief at both Thrawn's words and his own feelings.

“This one,” Thrawn said while pressing in another sequence, “is the sensation that accompanies minor physical stimulation.” Maul gasped and felt his muscles twitch wildly. He took another step back that sat him down on the bed. Thrawn stepped up to the bed and stood between Maul's knees, leaning slightly over the Dathomirian. Maul looked up at him, desperate. 

“If you want any more than that, then you are going to have to work for it.” 


	4. Sensation

Maul's facial expression changed from one of desperate need to one of animal-like ferocity as he gripped the front of Thrawn's shirt and threw him down on the bed. Buttons torn free from fabric rattled on the floor as Maul leaned down into the Grand Admiral's face, baring his teeth.

Thrawn had flinched from the impact, but that was the only reaction Maul got from him. Maul blinked as the chiss smirked. “I do not mind if you take on the dominant role, but plain violence will get you no where. Either we both experience sexual pleasure, or neither of us do. That choice is yours.” 

Maul scowled, looking back and forth between the remote—which was now in Thrawn's hand—and the Grand Admiral himself. He was still feeling the effects of the arousal sequence Thrawn had typed in. He looked into Thrawn's patient red eyes. “Fine. But be warned,” Maul said, ripping Thrawn's shirt open and scattering its remaining buttons. “I'm a bit of a biter.”

Maul slid his hand into Thrawn's nightwear as he bit down on Thrawn's shoulder. He was surprised to find that the Grand Admiral was already hard. _Must be a power thing,_ Maul thought, glancing to the remote. Thrawn inhaled sharply at the dual contact, and he pressed in the sequence for physical stimulation in return. Maul couldn't hold back his smile at the feeling that had been lost to him for so many years.

With his free hand, Maul pulled the Grand Admiral's pants down out of the way as he turned and stroked his other hand around Thrawn's cock. He had to stop and flip his hand the other way as he moved downwards between Thrawn's legs. He left bite marks on Thrawn's thighs as he worked him with his hands, earning more doses of pleasure from the chiss. 

Maul leaned forward to put his mouth to better use, but before he could get there, Thrawn came with gasp. Maul leaned back again, almost disappointed. “That was quick,” he said. Thrawn smiled down at him. “That means you did good,” Thrawn replied, breathing heavily between his words.

“Here is your reward.” Thrawn typed a final sequence into his remote. When it hit him, Maul fell back onto the floor, the arch of his back causing his horns to scrape loudly against the flat surface. He yelled triumphantly to no one in particular as pleasure filled his mind and body. Within moments all he could do was lay there and gasp. It had been far too long. 

Thrawn stood and walked around the satisfied zabrak. As he stepped into the refresher to clean up, he smiled, knowing that Maul had definitely found a reason to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! (Please forgive that sex stuff it's really not my strong suit)


End file.
